what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirteenth Doctor
The Thirteenth Doctor was the final incarnation in the Doctor's regeneration cycle. He was stern, ruthless, but also kind and forgiving, Aware that he was on his last life, the Doctor became a less amiable character with a withdrawn attitude. He often dispensed with niceties in a tense situation, becoming cold and calculating when needed. However despite his ruthless exterior, the Doctor was actually deeply caring and empathetic, always striving to help others for the sake of being kind. The Doctor began travelling with his predecessors final companions, Zenla, and Cambridge University graduate Chris Parsons who he was attempting to get home. Biography Post-Regeneration When the Twelfth Doctor attempted to tell Gregori that the book, The Worshipful and Ancient Law of Gallifrey was fake, Gregori refused to believe him and pushed the Doctor out of his ship, causing the Time Corridor the Doctor used to collapse. The Doctor soon suffocated in the Time Vortex and began to regenerate. The Doctor was then saved by Zenla piloting the TARDIS and opening the door, allowing the Doctor to finish regenerating. After regenerating the Doctor piloted the TARDIS And landed it inside Professor Chronotis's TARDIS , where Chris was waiting. The Doctor explained to Chris about regeneration, and after promising to take Chris back to Cambridge and show Zenla the universe, the three departed in the Doctor's TARDIS. (MOV: Doctor Who: Vengeance) The Doctor Chris and Zenla ended up arriving on the planet Nixyce VI, where they found that it had been taken over by the Daleks. Joining up with a resistance group of Thals, the Doctor aided them in defeating the Daleks. The Doctor eventually discovered that Davros had been helping him through his post-Regeneration trauma. The Doctor then helped the Daleks And Davros defeat the eminence fleet located at the edge of the Nixyce System. He, Chris and Zenla were then allowed to leave freely in the TARDIS. (DW: Masters of All) Travels With Zenla And Chris Deciding to show Zenla and Chris the past, the Doctor took them to London in 1599 to meet William Shakespeare, a personal hero of Chris's, learning that the lost play Love's Labours Won was to be performed, the Doctor decided to investigate why it vanished. He discovered the Carionites had the Globe Theatre constructed to their design in order to use a hidden incantation in the script to free the rest of their kind from the deep darkness. Despite succeeding their incantation was reversed by one improvised by Shakespeare, trapping them and all other copies of the play in the darkness. As it risked freeing them, the Doctor advised William not to rewrite the play. (DW: The Shakespeare Code) Deciding to take a holiday, the Doctor, Zenla and Chris arrived on a seemingly beautiful and perfect pleasure planet in the far future. The Doctor soon began to feel that the Planet is to perfect, and that something is wrong. Eventually he and Zenla discovered a hidden slave class being forced to work by the three Tycoons who ruled the planet. The Doctor and Zenla soon helped the slaves form a resistance and eventually took down the tycoons. After saying goodbye, the Doctor Zenla and Chris departed. (DW: The Camera Never Lies) Attempting to get Chris back to Cambridge, the TARDIS instead arrived in New York in 1888 on the day of the Great Blizzard. The Doctor and Zenia soon became separated from and were caught in a gunfight between the two rival gangs, the Wild Boars and the Alley Dogs. After Patrick, the leader of the Wild Boars accidentally killed one of the Alley Dogs, he took Zenia hostage, And the Doctor was arrested and framed for the murder. After clearing his name, the Doctor with help from Patrick's brother Daniel managed to track the Wild Boars to a frozen lake, where Zenia was released. The Doctor and Zenia were almost killed by a giant iceberg, but were rescued by Daniel and O’Connell, the leader of the Alley Dogs. The two then reunited with Chris and left in the TARDIS. (DW: The Great White Hurricane) The Doctor, Zenla and Chris transmmated to Earth in 16127 to see how the planet was getting on. Arriving in Scotland, they befriended a family, only for the transmat system to become inactive. Detecting the presence of the Wirrn, the Doctor arranged for Zenla to hang-glide to the nearest City to warn them. She crashed, prompting the Doctor and Chris to go and look for her. The Wirrn awoke and began attacking, but the Doctor used the transmat system to freeze them under the surface of Lake Loch. (DW: Wirrn Isle) The Doctor, Chris and Zenla arrived in Ireland: 106, at the Abbey Of Kells. While there, they discovered that the Book Of Kells had been stolen and that there had been several murders. After initially being accused of the crimes and subsequently clearing his name, the Doctor began investigating. Eventually, he, Chris and Zenla discovered that one of the Monks was in fact the Meddling Monk who had committed the murders and stolen the book. The Doctor eventually defeated him and returned the book before departing with Chris and Zenla. (DW: The Book of Kells) In another attempt to get Chris home, the TARDIS landed on a barren planet. After letting Zenla and Chris go and explore, the TARDIS accidentally took off. (DW: The Ties In Between Us) While attempting to return to Zenla and Chris, the Doctor received a message informing him that his former travelling companion Henrick had been resurrected by the Mitahi but had sacrificed himself. The Doctor landed on Earth in 2010 and arrived during Henrick's funeral, and gave a eulogy. After this he was about to leave, but was stopped by Katie, Jo, Sarah Jane, Mel and Brigadier Bambera who gave their goodbyes. The Doctor gave them his goodbyes before leaving in the TARDIS. (MOV: Leftover: End of Days) The Doctor finally arrived back on the planet, but soon discovered that an entire civilisation now existed and was created by Zenla and Chris. The Doctor soon discovered that he had arrived thousands of years in the future. The Doctor met Zenla who was now on her final incarnation, and was told not to change anything. The planet soon came under attack from the Vex, leading the Doctor to aid the people in defeating them. Eventually the Doctor sent the Vex away but they had wiped out the entire population. The Doctor then travelled back in the TARDIS and successfully picked up Zenla and Chris just moments after he left, making it so that the entire civilisation never existed. (DW: The Ties In Between Us) The Doctor Zenla and Chris finally arrived back on Earth in 2010, but not in Cambridge. The trio then learned of Colume Manner, and how it was supposedly haunted. The Doctor, Zenla and Chris arrived in the village and moved into Colume Manner where they began investigating. He soon discovered that the supposed ghost was in fact a time traveler who had become trapped in a pocket universe. The Doctor with help from Zenla built a device that they could use to travel into the pocket universe and rescue the time traveler. However while attempting to activate it, the Doctor was attacked by Zoe Poul, who had been hiding in the house and believed them to be villains. Personality Starting life with a dry, acerbic wit, a brutal honesty and a fierce internalised anger, the Thirteenth Doctor adopted a less caring attitude and a more hostile nature, (MOV: Doctor Who Vengeance); (DW: Masters of All, DW: The Camera Never Lies, DW: The Great White Hurricane) though he believed he gave people the benefit of the doubt. (DW: The Camera Never Lies, DW: The Harsh Light of Day) However, after being forced to erase an entire civilisation from existing, (DW: The Ties In Between Us) The Doctor employed a kookier demeanour, (DW: Too Smart to Play) trying harder to be social. (DW: The Harsh Light of Day) Despite this, he still kept his pragmatic ideology, (DW: The First Game) but would resume being hostile when angered. (DW: The First Game, DW: Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing) Even though he identified himself as a pacifist, and believed necessary evils to be a last resort, the Thirteenth Doctor showed even less restraint than his predecessors, and would get frank and physical with others, to the point that he admired to the Monk that he was always ‘angry’. The Doctor was well aware that he often found himself in difficult situations that forced him to make terrible decisions Physical Appearance Clothing The Doctor's outfit consists of a dark brown striped suit, a dusty pink formal shirt, a dark floral patterned tie and black shoes. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes Casting Knowing that the Thirteenth Doctor's era would only be lasting between 2-3 years, due to Ira Steven Behr's and Gary Russell's pre-planned hiatus for 2012 and 2013, Russell set out to find an older and more established actor to play '''the final incarnation of the Doctor'. ''Possible choices included David Warner, Peter Capaldi, Imelda Staunton and the ultimately successful, David Suchet. Suchet, a far senior actor above all previous Doctors, agreed to a two-season contract plus a movie in 2011, from the get go, for his casting, which suited Behr and Russell's plans. During his time as the Doctor, Suchet took a break from his television series Poirot, as he had done multiple times before when embarking on new roles in other films or series. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 47 * Masters of All * The Shakespeare Code * The Camera Never Lies * The Great White Hurricane * Wirrn Isle * The Book of Kells * The Ties In Between Us * Too Smart to Play * The Harsh Light of Day * The First Game 2010 Christmas Special * Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing Season 48 *Checkmate *Broken Shackles *The Silver Turk *The Phantom Doctor *Now Those Days Are Gone *Bigger on the Inside *The Doctor With No Name *The Man at the End of the Street *Evil of the Gaians Panopticon Series 3 * Vengeance, Part II Movies * Doctor Who: Vengeance * Leftover: End of Days * Doctor Who: Endgame * Doctor Who: Genesis Category:Infoboxes Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords